For Reasons Unknown
by AtomicDogmeat
Summary: Spangs. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was damn close. At least for me.
1. Chapter 1

Carmen POV

It really shouldn't be this hard to get out of my car, to open the door and step out onto the sidewalk, walk up the path and knock on her door. It sounds so simple, so easy. Which is why I have spent the past ten minutes sitting in my car doing nothing, because it's that easy. Some part of me wonders when I became such a wuss, the rest of me replies with 'When you got this crazy crush'

"_Ay que la chingad_," I swear loudly to myself, hitting the dashboard before, with one deep breath, I step out of the door. Here goes nothing.

I sigh in vague annoyance as I take my time; walking slowly up to the cosy looking house before me, reaching out I stop just before touching the doorbell. '_Okay, deep breath, your hot and she kissed me before, that definitely means she likes me.'_ These words should reassure me but I'm still nervous as hell.

Drrrrngggg, the doorbell buzzes loudly, at least to my delicate hearing, and I jump away nervously, looking around by instinct. Like I've been caught doing something bad, like I'm going to rob this house, not here to pick up my date. The light flows into the dusk-lit garden as the door opens wide and I smile as my date hops out to hug me.

"Rents?" I whisper into Spencer's ear as I hold her close, enjoying the feeling of her body heat as she presses against me, and maybe, I admit, enjoying just a little bit how her firm chest rubs against mine. '_Get a grip!'_ I tell myself. '_Now is not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts.' _

"Out to dinner," Spencer replies huskily and leans in seeking a kiss, which I am only happy to give. God her lips are so soft, and I mean most girls are soft, but damn Spencers lips are like kissing a fucking cloud or something. I have to force myself to break away a minute later, because while my grip on my teenage hormones is good, it's still a struggle when a hot girl is kissing me like that. I stand back on the heels of my feet and enjoy the view; tight jeans, little tee, thin green jacket. '_Damn this girl is smokin' hot.'_

"You like?" She asks, spinning around my arm in a classically girlish move. "I think I've probably got the most pretty date in LA tonight," I answer, smirking a little at my own cheesiness. She laughs; it flows freely like a bubbling stream, and I'm entirely grateful that she enjoyed my compliment, just to hear that tickle of laughter.

Still laughing she closes the door behind us and takes my hand, and I guess my smile is just a little too goofily, because she's looking at me like I've just done something adorable, it's my "pixie" smile, as my ex used to call it.

I ignore her for a moment and lead her towards my ride, hoping she won't bash on my car and bruise my ego because hey; a girls car is linked to her ego, you diss the car, you diss the owner.

"That's your ride?" She asks, a little disbelievingly, and already I feel the balloon pop in me. She doesn't like my darling, my pride and joy. My beautiful, if admittedly rather bruised baby.

"Hey don't judge by her looks! I mean sure she has a few dents and bruises, but my darling drives like beast, This is a classic 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302!...Well parts of it are at least," I admit with a shrug and a little grin. "The racing stripes make it go faster." I explain running my palm over the smooth red and yellow paint of the racing stripe; it looks completely out of place on the rusted and dented paintjob.

"Okay, I'll get in, but if your 'darling' breaks down I am so dumping your ass," she huffs a little, looking at my baby just a little too distrustfully for my taste.

I mock bow at her royal highness, before opening the door with a swift kick - It takes a bit of practise - to let her in, I smirk inwardly as I see the slight hint of a smile on her face, courtesy always gets you somewhere. Or maybe she's just laughing at my darling. Right now I'm not really bothered that much, so long as I get to see that pretty smile of hers. God this girl is turning me into a sap, it's embarrsing.

I shut the door behind her with another swift kick and quickly make my way to the drivers side, opening the door and sliding in with a flashy grin. I must be doing something right, because she gives me a cute little impish smile, and now all I had to is hope my baby starts up.

I close my eyes and pray as I turn the keys, '_Please please start._' With a triumphant smirk I hear the roar of her engine coming to full life. '_Thank you baby!'_

"Art and cars? Interesting mix of hobbies you have there." She speaks up as I pull away from the curb, glancing around the interior of the car she gives the the little jesus hanging from my mirror a poke making it swing round and revealing the rather nifty paint job I've done to it. "Did you paint blood onto this?" "My mom gave me him, I thought it made him more realistic. I mean whats a crucifix without a little blood?"

"So your catholic?"

"My mother is like crazy religious, but I'm not really. It's hard to pray to god when people keep telling me he's gonna send my ass to hell for liking girls." I shrug.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I haven't been to church since Clay died." Theres an uncomfortable silence for a moment before she quickly changes the subject, rather obviously I might add. "So, you like cars?"

"It's in the genepool, my father is a mechanic."

"Your father? I thought your mom was a single parent."

"Well yeah she is, I mean. He's in San Quentin." I hope Spencer will get the hint, its not a subject I'm too comfortable discussing, specially before a first date.

"San Quentin? Wheres that?" Of course she asks, stupid me for even mentioning it.

"It's a prison Spencer, he's doing 8 years for GTA."

She goes silent after that and I wince, '_Way to go Carmen, bring up the convict father, thats just the way to impress a girl.'_

Thankfully it doesn't take long for us to reach our destination and I pull up and park, sliding my keys into my pocket. Once more I open her door for her, but this times she's too busy looking around to smile at me.

"The fair?" She murmurs, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I love the fair, don't you? You get to be a kid for a while and just forget everything," I give her my best charming grin. I thought the fair was a perfect idea for a date, something fun, but now I'm not too sure. I barely know this girl and I'm already assuming she's the type of girl who likes childish stuff like me.

"I love fairs!" She squeals in excitement and hugs me to her, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. I wrapped my arms around her and grin, enjoying the closeness.

"One used to come around to our town twice a year, the whole family would go. And once Glen ate so much cotton candy he spewed all over the a guy in a giant bear costume." She jumps out of my arms and grabs my hand tightly, dragging me like a rag doll towards the entrance.

I quickly pay and Spencer has already begun to run around like an excited child full of candy, I follow her around slowly, becoming increasingly bemused and endeared by her strange hyper behaviour.

The living ball of energy finally calms down after three goes on roller-coaster and having her ass kicked at Dodgems. What can I say? I'm a badass driver even in those tiny little electric cars. I wonder if I should ask to kiss her bruises better, but I decide against it, it's way too early in our relationship? To be asking about anything so naughty.

"Want some?" She inquires cutely, holding out a heart-attack inducing pink coloured treat known as cotton candy.

"Cotton candy? Ugh no thanks, I don't think my stomach can take it after the roller coaster," I shudder at the mere mention of the rollercoaster we had just rode on, my stomach flopping around uncomfortably.

"Aw come on, it's 'Sunshine in candy form'," Spencer says, reading off the plastic baggy it came in.

"Sunshine in candy form? Where do they come up with stuff like that?" I wondered aloud, amused beyond belief. She just shrugged and once more I'm being pulled off, this time towards the Ferris Wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Carmen's POV

I chuckle quietly into my palm as I watch my prey glancing around like a frightened and confused deer, crouching down I stalk up to her and jump, shouting as loudly as I can in her ear. My smirk drops as I see that I haven't been sneaking up on Spencer, but just another image of her. Damn this House of Mirrors!

My shout must have alerted to my presence because she sees me and dashes up to me, hopping on my back and wrapping her legs around me. Not that I minded the piggyback part, but now I had lost the game. "So what's your prize?" I ask, spinning us both around in a wide circle, her light giggles flowing into my ear. "I want a something soft and cuddly."

"Don't I count? I do have soft parts," I smile flirtatiously, motioning to my chest, hook, line, sinker, her lovely blue eyes drawn straight to my rather nice rack - if I do so say so myself -

"No, you dork! I mean a prize," she pouts, punching my deftly in the arm as she slid off my back. "No can do, not unless there's a painting booth. I could win that easy," I reply, rubbing at my dead arm, kind of surprised by the rather skinny looking blonde's strength.

"But.." Her lip quivers, waving towards a shooting booth, that was something I definitely didn't want to do. I looked around quickly, hoping for some way out. And once more some deity helps. I find exactly what I'm looking for.

"Okay, I just found something I can play. You can get your toy," I murmured and take her towards the Mechanical Arm. "Tada!" I motion towards the machine.

"You can't play these things! They cheat," she exclaims, looking at me in sheer disbelief. Hah! She doesn't know I have mad skills when it comes to these machines. She'll see.

"They don't cheat. There's just a knack.." And with these words I take out a dollar and shoved it into the slot, watching as the lights lit up and the arm moved to the edge.

I looked at the little toys inside; rabbits, bears, ponies, starfish, a veritable zoo of stuffed animals. Finding one that seemed to be in a good position, I slouch slightly and begin to move the crane inch by inch towards it's target.

Thump. Clutter. Silence.

I take out the toy without looking at it and hand it to her, my chest puffed out in pride at my achievement. Once more she squeals and I smile a little, I've begun to recognise this as 'Highly excited' Spencer. It's insanely cute, but then again everything about her seems to be cute to me.

"Aww, he's so cute!" she coows, hugging the piece of wool and cloth to her chest, I grumble slightly wishing to swap positions with the stupid toy immediately. I want to be hugged to her chest damnii.

"He? It's pink!" I huff, annoyed at the attention the stupid thing was getting.

"He's a gay cat. His name is Aiden. Aiden the gay cat." she giggles, making the ugly pink cat wave at me with its oversized paws. "Say hi to Aiden the Gay Cat, Carmen."

"Hi Aiden," I mumble, looking at little embarrassed at having to talk to an inanimate object my deranged date was talking through. Spencer didn't seem to notice my embarrassment, or didnt care, and hugged the pink cat again before finally getting to me.

"Aww thanks Carmen! I love him," She gushes cutely and kisses my cheek as she hugs me. I grin taking my chance and kissing her on the lips as she turned to leave the hug.

"Mm you taste like strawberries."

"It could be lip-gloss, it could be cotton candy."

"Hmm," I murmur faintly against her lips, before delving into another pulse-soaring kiss.

"Yum, candy-floss," I smirk and pull away, grabbing some of the cotton candy from her almost gone stick.

"Hey that's the last bit! Gimme it back," She cries in exasperation, diving for the delicious pink sugary snack. Quickly, I move it away from her grasp and take a step to the left, popping it into my mouth before giving Spencer the most shit eating grin I can muster.

"Oh that does it." She growls in a rather unthreatening way and waves her now-empty cotton candy stick at me. Feeling a little like being silly I stick my tongue out at her and spin on my heel, dashing off into the quiet evening crowd.

I hear her disbelieving shriek and laughter bubbles over me, as my legs take me fast and far away from the annoyed Spencer. Not fast enough it would seem, as I stop for breath, only to have her careen into me and send me flying into the fake hay bails at the petting zoo.

I find my balance and sit a little lazily among the fake hay and fairly smelly animals; the yellowish plastic poking into my back.

"Well hello there cowgirl, hows about a roll in this here hay?" I drawl in my best attempt at Southern I can muster. It must be pretty bad as she's rolling her eyes at me, her entire posture showing my attempt at humour didn't work with her.

"I'll buy you another cotton candy?" I hazard a guess, and she nods silently, showing that my guess was right. I slide my hand into my pocket and feel around for the right change.

Sighing, I find the right shrapnel and thank the lord that I sold that last painting, because tonight I have cash to spare.

"Okay, okay," I mutter and stand up, trying to quench the little sparks I feel as she smiles, shiny, white, perfect. She's soon happily sated with another pink and fluffy treat; although I'm starting to get worried about the sugar rush she's having.

Finally the date is ending and I know the perfect way to finish the day. It's just a short walk to the beach and with the sun setting, it looks awesome. I shuffle down and sit on the sand, Spencer seems to get the hint and plops down in front of me.

"I had fun today. Y'know, at the funfair." It sounds stupid before it's even left my mouth and I can't help but laugh. "Okay so I think we can safely say words ain't my strong point." Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I hop up, Spencer looks curiously at me and I just grin, digging the toe of my converse into the sand. She watches me as I slowly draw a giant heart and then our initials, it's totally cheesy but she seems to like it as she comes up behind me and wraps me in a warm hug.

"Your a total sap, arent you?" Usually I would start feeling defensive, admitting a weakness, even one like being a sap, isn't something I would do, but her voice is soft and I can hear the affection in it. Still my head drops and I shrug shyly "Your sweet, I like it." She kisses my cheek and I can feel the heat where her lips were. It's then that I have a revelation, I could totally fall so hard for this girl. The thought terrifies me.


End file.
